The objective of this drug interaction study in HIV-infected patients is to characterize the pharmacokinetics of stavudine when given alone and in combination with three drugs commonly used to manage opportunistic infections. Ten patients have completed the study. The treatments were well tolerated with minimal adverse effects. Data analysis is currently ongoing. Results are expected in the last quarter of 1996.